


jeSUS CHRIST

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: jesus christ its jason bourne





	

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ its jason bourne

The first thing Bumblebee does is run forward and pretty much tackle Wheeljack, who beams enough for the both of them. Wheeljack spins the smaller mech in a circle, pedes lifting off the ground as Bumblebee trills happily.

Finally setting Bee down, Wheeljack gets the sudden urge to never let go. "I was worried," he says instead, still grinning.

Impatient and scared, Bumblebee pulls Wheeljack into another hug. The beeps are muffled, but it's obvious what they mean " _So was I._ "


End file.
